Ember's Party Plans
by DPphan4695
Summary: Sequel to 'Danny's Rockstar Secret'. Songs do NOT belong to me. I don't think I can say anything without giving away too much. So you will have to read to find out what happens. I hope you like it!


**Ember's Party Plans**

**Ember's P.o.v.**

It's about time for the party. I thought that since danny and I were a couple that we should go to Johnny and Kitty's party. They don't know about it yet so I'm going to do it tonight. With the help of danny of course. The doorbell rings, that must be danny. "Come in!" I yell. "Hey, Em." He replied. "So, where are we going, again?" I said, "To kitty's party. Remember?" "Oh, Right. Sorry, I forgot." he said. "Lets go!" I giggled.

**At the party**

We walked into the party, turns out that no one came but us. "Hey Ember! Why is he with you?" Kitty asked. "Sup, Snowflake!" Johnny said. "My name is not snowflake!" Danny yelled while stomping his foot. "OK, Snowflake." Johnny replied. Danny glared at him. "C'Mon, Johnny." Kitty reprimanded him. We decided to play a board game, Sorry was It? I don't know. Either way we stopped as soon as we started. Then kitty said, "So ember, you still didn't tell us why he came with you." "Well," I replied, "I'll just come out with it, Danny is my boyfriend." "What? Really?" She screamed. "Yes. Really." I told her. "How?" kitty asked. Danny answered for me. "Well, I joined her band and she asked me out." "Dude, I feel so sorry for you." Johnny said. "Why are you sorry for him?" I asked. "When a guy gets asked out by a girl they lose their manliness." He answered. " That is not true, Johnny, ember asked me out and I'm more manly than I was before." Danny deadpanned. "And you calling me snowflake isn't helping." "Johnny, stop calling him snowflake." Kitty demanded. "Fine" Johnny sighed. "What should we do now?" asked Kitty. "I can show you how manly danny is." I recommended. "He can play a mean electric guitar and bass." "OK." Everybody said. Danny got out his guitar. "What should I play?" He asked me. I replied, " How about 'Break' ." " Cool." He said as he started playing.

_Tonight, my head is spinning_

_I need some thing to pick me up _

_I''ve tried but nothing is working_

_I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough _

_Tonight I start the fire_

_Tonight I break away_

_Break, away from everybody _

_Break, away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is _

_Take yourself to higher places_

_At night, I feel like a vampire_

_It's not right, but I can't just give it up_

_I''ll try to get myself higher_

_Let's go, we're going to light it up_

_Tonight, we start the fire_

_Tonight, we break away_

_Break, away from everybody _

_Break, away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

_Break, away from everybody_

_Break, away from everything_

_If you can't stand the way this place is_

_Take yourself to higher places_

_Higher places_

_To higher places_

_Higher places_

_Take yourself to higher places_

"Dude, that was awesome!" Johnny said. "Told you he was manly." I said before kissing Danny's cheek. He blushed faintly. " Someone's blushing." I told him. " What? No, I'm not!" He replied. " Mhm." I mumbled under my breath. " How about you play 'Raise your Glass' . " I said louder. "K." He said and started playing. I started singing after.

_Right Right_

_Turn off the lights _

_We gonna lose our minds tonight _

_What's the deal, yo?_

_I love when it's all too much _

_5am turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher_

_Panty Snatcher_

_Call me up if you are gangsta_

_don't get fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So, Raise your Glass if you are wrong _

_in all the right ways _

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud _

_and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and, come on and _

_Raise your Glass_

_Just come on and, come on and_

_Raise your Glass_

_Slam, slam oh hot damn _

_What part of party don't you understand_

_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_

_Can't stop coming in hot _

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on tight now (So fuckin on right now)_

_Party Crasher _

_Panty Snatcher_

_Call me up if you are gangsta_

_don't get fancy, just get dancy _

_Why so serious?_

_So, Raise your Glass if you are wrong_

_in all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_anything but loud _

_And nitty, gritty dirty little freaks_

_So, just come on and, come on and _

_Raise your Glass_

_Just come on and, come on and_

_Raise your Glass. x2_

_(Oh shit, my glass is empty, that sucks)_

_So if you're too school for cool _

_and you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool) _

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always_

_party on our own_

_So Raise your (oh, fuck) _

_So, Raise your Glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_anything but loud_

_And nitty, gritty dirty little freaks_

_So, Raise your Glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be _

_anything but loud _

_And nitty, gritty dirty little freaks_

_So just come on and, come on and_

_Raise your Glass_

_Just come on and, come on and_

_Raise your Glass_

_So just come on and, come on and_

_Raise your Glass (for me)_

_Just come on and, come on and_

_Raise your Glass For me_

After that danny and I went back to my place for a while.He does everything I want him to and mo're. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. I hope he'll forever be mine as I will forever be his. But, I can't wait to see how his friends and family react when we tell them about us being together.

**I hope you liked it. Songs do NOT belong to me. 'Break' belongs to Three Days Grace and 'Raise your Glass' belongs to Pink. Also, keep an eye out for more sequels. I'm getting along of ideas for these stories. And thank you to anyone who reviewed, commented, or followed me. I will keep writing stories for you to read. ~~~ ****DPphan4695 **


End file.
